One Night Stand
by Koedius
Summary: Satoshi's been alone for so long. Is Krad just the medicine he needs? KradSato


Satoshi checked his watch impatiently; his workstation had lost power due to the large thunderstorm outside. He had luckily saved his work a few minutes before the storm, but he quite a bit of work still to do. If he didn't finish it before he went to bed, he would spend another day alone in his empty house. At least it was only seven o'clock he figured. If the power came back on in half an hour or so, he'd still have four and a half hours to work before lying down in bed. Not that he would sleep. He ran a hand through his lank blue hair. His hair color had darkened after graduation, reflecting his state of mind.

The rain was coming down in buckets now, along with the addition of small hailstones. Satoshi tapped his fingers impatiently on the table top. Every moment without power was another moment he'd spend alone. Krad was long gone, and Satoshi missed the other presence in his mind. With his work, he had something to look forward to; human contact when he turned it in. Even if that person was unsmiling and not at all talkative.

It had been six months since Satoshi had graduated high school. Daisuke had been swept away by Riku, and without Dark's presence to preoccupy him, Satoshi had turned into a hermit.

There was a crack of thunder, loud and obnoxious followed by the light tapping of hail. The tapping was irregular, though, and Sato realized that the noise wasn't hail at all, but someone knocking at his door. The sound didn't register with him. After all, he hadn't been visited since that last time Daisuke had come to say good bye.

He wearily opened the door, a frown etching across his tired face. His eyes opened wide in shock at the disheveled figure in front of him. Before him stood a man that was bruised, bloody, pale, and red-eyed. He was covered in a thin layer of muck, his hair a dirty brown.

"Can I help you? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

The figure stared at him mournfully. Rain was still pelting him and hail raised small welts on his neck.

"Sir?"

"Satoshi..."

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't do this alone…"

"Krad?"

"Can I come in?"

Sato grabbed his arm, dragging him inside, all too aware of the fragile stature of his other half, "How did you come back? I thought you were locked away!"

Krad stumbled down the hallway toward the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, rubbing off patches of dirt, "Don't know. I just woke up on a park bench a few months ago…"

Satoshi stared at him, "A park bench? Have you been staying there?"

Krad shook his head, splattering water all around, "Found a place to live, clothes… Dark."

"What about Dark?"

"I found him. Thought he loved me… The slime."

Satoshi leaned against the doorframe, "You actually involved yourself with him? Romantically?"

"Yeah. Found him cheating. Pretty young thing." Krad turned to the bathtub, filling it up. He cast aside his clothing, revealing his pale white skin to Satoshi, who blushed and fled the bathroom. Just the sight of Krad stripping was enough to turn the lonely boy on. He banished all thoughts related to the beautiful demon and lifted his mind from the gutter. The power had flickered on when Krad arrived; a fact he hadn't noticed. Time to get back to work.

He plopped unceremoniously on his couch. Satoshi cracked his knuckles before attacking his work. What he was doing was mindless work and he let his fingers fly. Instead he thought of Krad; how did he get here? Why was he here? Why would Krad come to Satoshi when he had a problem? Surely with all his time on his own, he would have made friends with someone, anyone. Why come to the man who hated him, who kept him locked like a beast in a cage?

His thoughts were interrupted as a pale arm slipped around his chest. Phantom lips pressed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Satoshi shut his lap top, twisting to look at Krad. Krad smiled a malicious, but very charming smile. _Like a spider inviting a fly to lunch… _He wore a white towel loosely around his waist, beads of moisture still slipping down his muscular chest.

Sato knew that he was staring at the angel, but couldn't help himself, "K.. Krad, what are you doing?"

Krad loosened his towel, leaning in against Satoshi and running his slightly open mouth over Sato's smooth skin, "Does it bother you?"

"Uhn…" Satoshi melted under his touch. Krad licked the skin beneath Sato's ear, nibbling roughly on the lobe. Satoshi moaned under the attention, his eyes closing. Krad's nimble fingers fondled the buttons on Satoshi's shirt, before deftly undoing them. He pulled Satoshi's shirt backwards, laying his own bare chest on Satoshi's, wrapping the smaller boy in a loose embrace. Krad's attention was immediately set on Satoshi's chest, kneading the area around his nipples until both were hardened.

Satoshi was barely aware of what was happening, but as Krad was reaching for his pants, the little man inside his head was screaming at him to wake up, "Krad. Wait."

"You don't want me, Satoshi-sama?"

_Of course I do… _"No." Satoshi could feel the growing tension in his pants. Krad's hand hovered above it, grazing the material of his jeans just barely. A smile lit his face.

"Your body says otherwise, Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi tilted his head to one side, avoiding eye contact, "We shouldn't. You just broke up with Dark. I don't want to be used as revenge or on the rebound."

Krad fingered the button to Sato's jeans, ignoring Satoshi's words. He carefully unbuttoned the jeans, slowly unzipping the cloth prison. Satoshi was wearing loose black boxers underneath, and Krad ran his tongue just above the waistband. His nimble hands had completely removed the jeans, allowing Sato's arousal to create a tent in his boxers. He slipped his slim fingers under the elastic, rubbing around the base, causing Satoshi to moan.

"Do you want me Satoshi-sama?"

"Uhn…"

Krad slipped the boxers off, taking Satoshi's guttering as a 'yes', tipping his counterpart back onto the couch. He dropped the towel, Satoshi's eyes following his every movement, and focusing on Krad's own arousal. Krad lowered his body onto Satoshi, rubbing his groin around Satoshi's, barely touching their erections together, and getting another moan from Sato. Krad nuzzled his neck, readdressing Satoshi's earlobes. He moved himself down, licking the Satoshi's shaft, and blowing gently across his slit. Finally taking Satoshi full in his mouth, he sucked powerfully, bringing Satoshi closer to his climax. Before Satoshi could reach the edge, Krad removed himself. Satoshi had laced his fingers in Krad's blonde locks, tightening his grip, willing the angel to continue.

"Now, now, Satoshi-sama. I must have my fun, too."

He licked his fingers gingerly, fully knowing that saliva wasn't a satisfactory lubricant, before fingering Satoshi's entrance. He slipped his middle finger in, twisting and pulling in and out. Satoshi bit his lips, not wanting Krad to know his pain. Krad shoved a second finger in, repeating his actions before putting a third finger in and fully removing himself. Satoshi almost sighed with relief but before he could, Krad had let his tip enter Sato. Satoshi jammed his teeth together, slicing his cheeks, tasting the metallic tang of blood. Krad leaned forward, sheathing himself completely. Satoshi groaned, the pain making him clench his eyes shut. Krad began to remove himself, temporarily alleviating the smarting ache, but immediately started thrusting. The pain faded and was replaced was a sensation unlike anything Satoshi had experienced in all his years alone. Euphoria. Krad reached forward, grabbing Satoshi's neglected erection, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Krad!" He released just seconds before Satoshi's seed splattered his chest. He wiped it up with one finger, licking it up, before jamming his mouth onto Satoshi's. Satoshi's mouth opened slightly, allowing Krad to explore his mouth thoroughly. Satoshi marveled in the taste of himself.

Krad removed himself from Satoshi, sighing happily. He picked up the smaller man, carrying him back to the bedroom. They both collapsed, on top of the sheets, basking in the cool air created by the A/C.

The phone rang early the next morning. Krad sat up, blinking his eyes blearily before taking the phone from its holster on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Krad?"

"Dark?"

"Good. I found you."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"You? Sorry?"

"Seriously. I was… wrong."

Krad hung up the phone in a daze. He scribbled a quick note to Satoshi, placing it on the pillow next to Satoshi's head. Satoshi began to stir and Krad placed a quick kiss on his forehead, "Bye, kid."

"Ehn…" Satoshi groggily began to wipe his eyes, but when his vision began to tunnel, he lay still, waiting for his low blood pressure to come back up. By the time he was functional, ten minutes later, Krad was long gone. He spotted the note, unfolding it and reading.

_Dear Satoshi-sama,_

_  
Dark admitted he was wrong. I'm going back to him. Let's pretend this never happened. Thanks for a great fuck._

_-Krad_

Satoshi crumpled the note, falling back on his bedspread, "Shit shit shit." He finally got the will to get up, feeling better than he had in weeks. After showering, he sat back down to his work, this time with a smile.


End file.
